Forgive Me
by xXxBubbleHubxXx
Summary: Sesshomaru left Rin in the village with Kaede, and Rin has always longed to return to his side, but will he return to her, or will he leave her there to pursue his kingdom among the demons? Head inside to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is the continuation from the series, Inuyasha: The Final Act, I have given it a lot of thought and I hope you like the way I wanted this show to end, =D**_

Inuyasha

Forgive Me

Chapter 1,

One More Time,

Years had passed since the day Rin had found a home in Kaede's village in her home, and she couldn't say that she hated it, although the distance that had been put between her and her Lord, Sesshomaru, pained her, she missed him, and even though he visited often, she longed to be at his side once again. She was older now, 18 to be exact, and she had grown into a fine young woman if the towns' people had any say about it, many young men had asked for her hand in marriage and she had turned down every last one.

Her hair had grown over the years and it had now passed over the small of her back, it held a lovely black silken tone, and the small tuft of hair she used to tie up on her head was no longer seen, as she grew older she had started letting her hair down instead of restraining it even though it was only a small portion. Her excited brown eyes held a sparkle to them that radiated her personality, and she always smiled, sometimes humming to herself the songs she had sung when she was a child while waiting for Sesshomaru to return. Regardless of how many opportunities she had, she continued to walk around everywhere she went, barefoot, it didn't even seem to bother her, no matter the terrain she didn't seem to notice. Some said that she had been blessed by the gods; some said she had a demons power, and even though she sometimes heard these comments she remained unfazed.

When she turned 18 however Kaede had promised her that she would own the somewhat rundown and neglected house on the lake, if she continued to manage and look after it till she came of age. She had faithfully taken care for the place daily as was her requirement; she had even started a small garden that she tended as well, growing flowers and even a few vegetables that she could live off of, instead of having to buy her own food.

She was proficient in catching fish as well so finding her own food was hardly a challenge, since she had had to look after herself from a very young age after her family was killed by bandits and she was the only one to escape, even if the event left her mute until she found Lord Sesshomaru. The house by the lake was bigger than she had expected from glancing at it from the outside but she was glad it was larger than she had thought, because cleaning it kept her busy, and sometimes she liked to have moments to herself where she could simply lose herself in thought.

She couldn't deny the house was lonely, she wished she still lived with Kaede at times, and Sesshomaru never stayed for more than an hour or two, and then the day would return to one that was lonesome and lacking human or demon companionship. The last few times Sesshomaru had come he had seemed distant, and his visiting time was shorter, he hadn't even brought her any gifts, perhaps that was her being selfish but she cherished each and every last gift that he had bestowed upon her, and as of late he hadn't even been coming at all.

She then had a worried thought, _"What if I'm talking to much about the village…what if he thinks I would rather be here instead of with him, is he distancing himself from me slowly?!" _She inhaled a breath and covered her mouth in fear, _"Lord Sesshomaru I would rather be with you than here, how could you think otherwise! After all, you're the one who told me I had to stay here…" _She paused for a moment to think, _"Have you really stopped caring about me Lord Sesshomaru…have you returned to the way you were before I met you?"_

She held her hand to her heart and lowered her head closing her eyes, as she knelt there on the floor, fear and sorrow taking hold of her at the thought of losing her dear Lord, it saddened her more than she thought possible. But what if it was true? What if he thought he didn't need her anymore, was she ever going to see him again, would he come see her one more time and tell her to her face that he was done with her, that he no longer cared. She found herself feeling angry towards him that he didn't even have the courage to see her one last time before he dumped her like a sack of potatoes.

She let out a small sigh, _"Where is the Lord Sesshomaru that I grew to care for, why did he leave me?"_

"_Just one more time, Lord Sesshomaru…one more time"_

_**Hey again, I always wanted to create an extra scene to this show when I saw Sesshomaru giving Rin gifts, there was obviously a reason for it, so I hope I have remained in character, and you enjoy, there will be more to come, although I am busy with university and I am still currently writing for (witch Hood) I will try my best :D**_

_**Review!**_


	2. Forgive Me Rin

**Sorry I'm late to upload again, but there's a lot going on, and I need to sketch a Christmas themed assassins creed for my deviantart, lol busy, busy, I hope you enjoy this chapter **

Chapter 2,

Forgive Me…Rin,

That same day a great distance away from Kaede's village on a cliff's edge stood a silver haired demon, clad in a white kimono with red flower patterns gracing the neckline and sleeves. A black breastplate and front guard adorned the kimono, along with a spiked pauldron and 2 red tassels at the front, and a yellow and blue obi that held it all in place at the waist, that also held two swords. One was a sword of destruction, the Bakusaiga, born from his own body and missing left arm, the other was a sword of healing, the Tenseiga, a gift left to him by his late father, and in his opinion it was worthless, although he overlooked the fact that it was able to bring Rin back to life.

He stared out over the area, the wind tossing his hair and fur that rested on his right shoulder behind him in a silver trail, he was deep in thought even though his expression remained emotionless never hinting that anything was going on inside the demons head. It had been years since Sesshomaru decided Rin should stay in a human village where she would be safe. And though he wished he could say it was for the better his heart hung heavy in his chest, and never let him forget the choice he made. If Jaken was to be any judge in Sesshomaru's character since Rin had stopped following them, he would say that Sesshomaru had become more angry and temperamental, and he had endured far more punishments then he had when she was with them. He was even punished for no reason at all, for he could not recall anything he had done that would displease his Lord.

But he couldn't judge his Demon Lord, Rin meant a lot to him, so much that he was sure Sesshomaru would have cried when she died a second time, only his pride didn't allow such weakness in the face of others. Of course he wished that he would ever mean that much to his Lord, but that would never be, Rin was the only one that had managed to find a place in his guarded heart that had never before felt anything.

Sesshomaru realized he had not seen Rin in a very long time; he had missed three of their usual meetings already, how long had it been? Several months at least, maybe longer, he was feeling the solitude more than usual now; his simple visits with Rin were something he longed for when the time came for him to return to her once again, with a gift of some sort as well. But during his last few visits he was distant, he knew she could tell, and he never brought her anything either, even though he assumed she didn't await his return simply so he could adorn her in a new Kimono or other possessions. He still felt as if he had broken tradition, it was his way to bring her something, to show that he still cared and wanted her back with him if that was also what she wanted.

Surely these last few meetings wouldn't discourage her? No. She wasn't like that, she should know that he didn't need gifts to convey his feelings, she was always good at reading him, and she should be able to understand his true feelings. He didn't know how she was able to see past his rigid exterior and gaze upon his soul, but she had the gift and he was glad someone was able to see him for who he was, and understand him, at last.

"_What am I afraid of, why don't I go and see her…what is stopping me?" _He asked himself as his face contorted slightly in a quizzical frown, _"Is this fear? I Sesshomaru should not be conquered by 'fear' and yet…I remain here, not even considering going to see her" _His face relaxed slightly and he attempted to gather his thoughts,

"_She's old enough to make her own decision now…am I afraid she will choose to stay in the village, or am I afraid she will choose to return to me?" _Yes, this seemed more logical to him,

Ever since her second death and possession by Magatsuhi which lead to her being trapped inside Naraku, he had treated her as if she was a glass dove that would break if not handled with extreme care. If she returned to him, a moment like that was sure to happen again, there were countless demons that would try to kill him and consume his power, but he wouldn't be able to be consumed by mere demons such as they, he was too powerful. Yes, he was afraid that if she returned to him, she would be put in danger and her life would be at stake and this time he wouldn't be able to save her, she was only still alive by the good grace of his mother that used the Meido stone to revive her, and he was warned that this would be the last time.

That on one hand was one of his fears, on the other hand, he was afraid she had grown to love her village life and would choose to remain there instead of returning to him, it would crush his heart, but if that was her choice he would have to let her make it. He recalled the conversation he had with Kaede about Rin before he had taken Jaken and A-Un and returned to the road, she made sense to him, and although he knew he didn't have to listen to her, he wanted to see Rin make her own decision, because what he really wanted was for her to be happy.

*Flashback*

"_Ye are taking the child with thee yes?" Kaede asked, Sesshomaru didn't answer and she took the silence to mean yes,_

"_Have ye considered that maybe that's isn't what she wants" She could hear what seemed to be an audible grunt coming from him, his back was turned to her,_

"_What concern is that of yours?" He finally spoke, in his usual monotone voice,_

"_The road ahead of ye is no doubt perilous, does ye think that she enjoys running into dangerous monsters and demons all the time, was she not killed by wolves once and the Tenseiga used to bring her back to life, what would happen to her if she was to die again, ye would allow her to experience death more than once?" Kaede asked, _

_Her reasoning was beginning to bother Sesshomaru; did she think he wasn't capable of protecting her? He then realized that he wasn't able to protect her the second time and she had died regardless of anything he was able to do to save her. He growled inwardly at the thought of him not being there in time to protect her, and he hated to admit that she was right._

"_And what would you have me do?" He asked, his voice slightly pitching with frustration,_

"_Leave the child here, and when she comes of age, let her make her own decision." She offered simply,_

"_You would have me leave her here in this village that was nearly destroyed by the half demon Naraku, is that what you would have me do?" He asked,_

"_Do ye believe that she would not choose to return to ye if ye let her stay here Sesshomaru?" His eyes widened and he made a small sound of what could have been shock, at her boldness perhaps to assume what he was thinking,_

"_So far the only life she really knows is that of following ye, before ye decide to take her away again should ye not give her a choice of what she wants, let her see what it is like to live amongst humans once again and then, let her decide what she desires." She continued,_

_He was silent for a while, "And you would be able to protect her from harm?" He asked,_

"_I feel that if I was not able to protect her as ye desires, ye would hunt me down for my failure" She replied, her boldness was amazing him,_

"_Fine…you may keep the girl, but if she chooses to leave with me, you have no right to force her to stay, as you say, it is her choice."_

"_Believe me Sesshomaru this is what is best for her, she needs to experience both worlds before making a blind decision."_

_He gave a disapproving grunt and walked away from the old Miko, not looking back, she had conned him into this choice by using Rin as her leverage, was it that obvious to see that he wanted what was best for her, that people could exploit it._

*End Flashback*

"_What is best for her…if she felt half of what I feel she would know it was better for neither of us." _His face once again contorted in frustration at his careless mistake,

And yet if he felt so strongly that he made the wrong decision by listening to the Miko and leaving her in the village, why did he not go to fetch her, or at least see what she had decided she wanted, wasn't that the reason she was to remain there? He closed his eyes and lifted his head into the sunlight and felt it's warmth on his skin, upon opening his eyes there was a fire that burned in them, one of determination, he turned slightly.

"Jaken." He called, and soon an imp carrying a two headed staff wandered up to him,

"Yes my Lord, what is it?" He asked,

"Stay here with A-Un I shall return shortly" He ordered, and with that he touched off the ground and flew off towards the horizon,

"I was wandering when he would do something like this; he seems to have a purpose in mind, but what could it be?" He was either asking the question out loud or he was expecting A-Un to have the answer, whichever it was he wasn't any closer to determining why his Lord was acting so strangely,

As Sesshomaru flew he wasn't heading in the direction of Kaede's village, infact he was heading in the opposite direction, but for whatever reason, it seemed to be of importance to the demon, the look on his face said as much. He remembered the last time he had left her in that village; she had been possessed by Magatsuhi and was caught up in his battle with Naraku, she was terrified and screaming his name as she always did when she was in danger and needed help.

They were incapable of protecting her, why would now be any different, even if Inuyasha was there he was too stupid to be able to save her life, he would never trust a half breed with the safety of his precious Rin, but what if some kind of danger had befallen her during the time he had failed to show up. This thought haunted him, protecting her and keeping any dangers at bay was his job and he should have kept up on his regular visits as he always did, now shouldn't have been an excuse. But he couldn't see her…not yet; he closed his eyes and sighed.

"_Forgive me…Rin" _He whispered, and then opening his eyes he continued on his way,

**So there you have it, what do you think will happen next, is Sesshomaru leaving? Or is there something hidden between the lines going on? Find out in the Next chapter :P**


	3. A Warm Bath

**I am so sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up, but life has been a little busy lately, and will probably continue to be, so a heads up that the next chapter may be just as late, thank you to those who still read this and continue to do so. =}**

Chapter 3,

A Warm Bath,

Later that night in the house by the lake that Rin now inhabited, she was sprawled out on her futon and restlessly sleeping, the simple blanket that was covering her was twisted around her legs, her vigorous movement having entangled her. Unknowingly to her the moth cocoon she had collected earlier that day was a weak moth demon that was cursing her with nightmares of her worst fear, and tormenting her gaining power from her distress. She gasped and moaned, her legs making kicking motions, as if she was trying to run but gaining no ground, in her dream she was being chased by a wolf, much larger than a regular wolf, and with sharper claws and more fierce looking fangs.

_She was running as fast as her legs would carry her but she gained no ground, and the beast began nipping at her heels, getting closer and closer to drawing blood. It swung its huge paw at her and tore a piece of her kimono, a light blue one covered in peacock feather patterns, with a white obi and light purple binding holding it together at the centre. She gasped, it had been a gift from Sesshomaru, and she didn't want it destroyed, but this beast was set on chasing her down until she could no longer run, it took another swipe at her and cut off more of her kimono, it was getting closer by the minute._

_As she ran from the beast she tripped on a loose stone and came crashing to the ground, she hurriedly turned and the wolf then struck her in the face with its paw, drawing blood, which caused her to emit a small scream of terror. She was knocked flat on her back by the attack, but realized she couldn't stay down too long before it decided to end the chase and devour her on the spot, so she saw her opportunity and grabbed a stick that had been lying on the ground and struck the wolf with it. Seeing this as her way to escape, she quickly scrambled to her feet and continued to attempt to escape the beast that pursued her._

_The wolf once again clawed at her only this time his strike caught her leg and she yelped in pain, but she pushed on, she wasn't about to die, not again, and not by the same creatures that had claimed her life the first time. However as she ran, several more wolves interrupted her path and she halted dead in her tracks, there was nowhere left to run she was trapped, but just when she thought all hope was lost, she saw Sesshomaru ahead of her._

"_Lord Sesshomaru!" She yelled, the fear and despair clear in her voice,_

_She had called his name but he continued to simply stare on as if he had not heard, it felt as if a hand had clutched her heart, he wasn't paying any attention to her; he was going to let her die without lifting a hand to save her. _

"_Lord Sesshomaru! Please help me!" She begged, as the wolves closed in more and more, snapping their teeth at her as they did so,_

"_Rin…I told you, you had to fend for yourself, and you can't expect me to protect you all the time." His words cut her deep and tears or sorrow ran down her cheeks, she fell to her knees almost forgetting that an impending doom was getting closer to her by the second, her eyes trained on her Lord,_

_He then slowly turned and walked away, not even concerned in the slightest, "Lord Sesshomaru…" Her voice was but a whisper as she watched him leave her, but her voice was soon pitched to a scream as the wolves pounced upon her,_

She woke with a start, her breathing quickened and heavy, she looked around and she found that she was safely in her bed, she let out a sigh of relief before she rose from her bed and wiped her face her hair was slick and sweat ridden and she realized she needed to wash the sweat from herself, so as usual she would pay a visit to Kagome's house to make use of the 'bath items' she brought back from her world when she went to visit on occasion.

Rin usually only did this when she knew Sesshomaru was due to pay her a visit, but with his increased absence she decided that she was going to make use of this commodity nevertheless. She realized she must look ghastly so she hoped that Kagome or Inuyasha wouldn't ask questions, and their house did have a really nice bath, and she desired nothing more at the present than to ease herself into the warm water. She was aware that there was a hot spring not far from the village, but she wouldn't know if anyone was to spy on her and the thought of exposing herself to anyone other than her intended when the day came bothered her.

So once she had arrived at Kagome and Inuyasha's house she gently knocked on the door, and Kagome came to greet her with a pleasant smile as always, and Inuyasha greeted her with a sceptical look, as always.

"Rin…are you okay?" Kagome asked, she was somewhat worried; obviously Rin looked worse than she had first thought,

Inuyasha started sniffing the air as if looking for a certain scent or a hint as to why she looked as she did, "So my brother didn't show up and pay you a visit I see." He stated, uncaring of how that made both the females feel,

"Inuyasha!" Kagome warned, the tone of her voice made him flinch as he still wore the beads of subjugation,

"Kagome…" His voice was fearful,

Rin chuckled, "It's alright Kagome…I do look like a mess don't I"

"Nevertheless Inuyasha should learn that women like to be treated with tact."

It was only then that she realized why Inuyasha had come to the conclusion that he did because she had walked to their house wearing only her sleeping Kimono, and that was when her face coloured to an embarrassed tone.

"Come inside Rin, I'll get a bath ready for you." Kagome said as she led the way inside,

"Ya know you should just let us build you a bath for your house Rin, so you don't have to keep coming over to our house to use ours." Inuyasha said,

"I know, but it is always nice to see you two, I am sorry I came so inappropriately dressed though." Rin said shyly as she followed Kagome,

Kagome hinted for Inuyasha to leave them as she could tell there was something up with the way the young lady looked, so Inuyasha followed his silent command and left the house to go see if Miroku was trying to con anymore villagers out of their food.

"Rin are you sure you're okay?" Kagome asked again,

"I'm fine really Kagome." Rin replied,

"I know Sesshomaru hasn't visited in months I would know if he had because Inuyasha would have picked up his scent, but I'm sure he will come soon." Kagome continued trying to sound optimistic,

Rin's stare became blank and she really didn't mind if she started talking to the young Miko, "Even if Lord Sesshomaru didn't return, I owe him so much, I died when I was very young, and he used the Tenseiga to bring me back to life, he allowed me to experience my life, it could have ended so soon, but instead he chose to save me. So you see even if I never see him again I can be grateful for so much." She explained,

That was one thing that still confused Kagome, she had seen Sesshomaru when he was brutal and killed for perhaps fun, he had tricked Inuyasha into thinking he had brought his mother back to life when it was merely a demon that had taken on her form. His relationship with Rin had proven that he had changed, and for the better it would seem, even though it was obvious Sesshomaru still didn't approve of Kagome or Inuyasha as a part of the family.

Kagome had finished the bath and she allowed Rin to bathe while she went to retrieve a Kimono from her new house, Rin eased herself into the warm bath water and let it wipe away the sweat that clung to her body, but at the same time she allowed herself to think. Could she really let Sesshomaru go that easily? It was going to hurt her for a very long time and she knew it, but she was going to have to learn to deal with it in time, though she doubted that she could ever forget him, nor did she want to.

Every time she looked at or wore something that she had received from him it was going to hurt her, she knew that, but she was always strong, and she knew she could handle the separation, she just didn't want to. He was a demon, she was a human, the difference between them was huge but she didn't think it mattered at all, did he decide that it was too much for them to be friends, perhaps that was it. She shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts, she was enjoying a warm bath, and the last thing she wanted while she was relaxing was to think of something that would hurt her, so she let out a heavy sigh and allowed herself to enjoy it.

When she was finished with her bath she felt clean and fresh and she loved the feeling, she found it quite daunting however that Kagome had managed to pick out the exact Kimono from her nightmare, but she did like that one and so she quickly adorned it. She thanked Kagome for the use of her bath and gathering her clothes, she returned to her own home, perhaps she should let Inuyasha help her put a bath in her own place, but she figured Sesshomaru would come and take her away with him. However with the way things were going now, she thought the addition to her home would be a good idea.

When she set her clothes down for washing later, she found a tear rolling down her cheek, she missed her lord, and she wished he would come back, but even she was hoping too much. She walked to her room to change her futon but then noticed that the cocoon she rescued the other day was vibrating as if it was almost ready to hatch, she smiled, and at least something good was going to come of the day that had so far been gloomy. So she took the cocoon and walked out into the forest to one of her favourite places, that was littered with beautiful wild flowers of every color; she then stood amongst them and awaited the magical moment.

**Well there you have it, another chapter down, from what was initially going to be a one shot has turned into a few chapters, it was fun to write so I kept going, I hope you enjoyed, and leave a review, it might just get the next chapter up sooner. =D**


End file.
